


Family Ties

by KatiaSwift



Category: Deep Dish Nine- Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adoption, Cuddling, Deep Dish Nine, Elim and Julian and family snuggling in the morning, Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Deep Dish Nine.</p>
<p>In which Garak spends the morning in bed with his family and wonders how he ever lived without them.</p>
<p>Pure G/B family fluff, written for tinsnip's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/gifts).



> An adorable, fluffy tale of Deep Dish Nine!
> 
> Written for the birthday of the lovely tinsnip. As she is usually my beta, this goes unedited... but hopefully good nonetheless! :)
> 
> I just used up so much school time writing this...

When he wakes in the morning, it takes him half a moment of blinding, confusing fear before he returns to reality.

_I have a family._

Shifting in bed, Garak finds that he’s squished in between two warm, living bodies. Julian’s face is pressed up against a pillow, and he’s making soft sighing noises that signal his slow ascent into the waking world. His back is pressed up against Garak’s, a limp arm drooping over his husband’s chest.

Their son is curled up in Garak’s arms, his tiny eyes squeezed tightly shut, as if to ward away the sun streaming through the curtains. Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes… he is, truly, the definition of perfect.

Garak nearly laughs at himself for thinking this way, knowing that during his time with the Order, these kind of thoughts would have been truly insane. He never could have had a family. He never could have had Julian, or any children at all.

His life is a fairytale that he’d never even thought he wanted; never even dreamed of.

(It is not an unwelcome dream now.)

 

The adoption process was long and overly complicated. It had been one of the times when Garak wished that his country was less… thorough.

Though marriages between two men or two women had not been a problem in Cardassia since Garak was a child, his people’s mistrust of foreigners was enough to set the process of bringing their son home for a good six months. Varil had been a frightened, skinny child when they visited the orphanage in Kardasi’or. The little boy had shied away from Garak, but, surprisingly, he had stuck to Julian’s side like glue.

Their plan had never been to adopt a child. Julian had brought it up before, in conversation, but the idea had never gone farther than simple musings while they sat on the couch in the evenings. All they had intended to do was improve living conditions in the orphanage, and others like it. As soon as Julian had met Varil, however, the entire game changed. They had stayed an extra two months in Kardasi’or, and thus began the long, tedious process of applying to adopt.

 

Now, looking back, nearly a year later, Garak wonders how they had ever lived without Varil. The sweet, shy three-year-old who calls them both ‘Daddy’ is so different from the undernourished, terrified little two-year-old they met at the orphanage.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by a kiss pressed to the back of his neck. “Good morning,” a voice says in his ear.

Garak smiles. “Good morning, my dear doctor.”

Julian presses close to Garak, peering over his shoulder. “Is he still asleep?”

Garak nods, smiling tenderly at the little boy curled up in his arms. “He is.”

Julian grins and presses a light kiss to the underside of Garak’s chin. “I suppose I could put off errands for a little while.”

“That, my dear doctor,” he says, pulling Julian close, “sounds _delightful_.”


End file.
